Tale of the Ten Swords
by wolfwood3189
Summary: this is the revised version of E.X.B.C, Xana has been defeated but a new evil as risen in it's place, greater than anything our heros could have dreamed of. They will be in the fight of their lives as they team join forces with fighters never before seen.
1. Prophecy

**I do no take all the credit to this prophecy. While the diction was my choice, the main support for this goes to LilliaRose and her story, "Xana's Final Battle". she origenally created the prophecy that was the back bone to the one you see below . So if you like mines, you'll love her story, no doubt about it. **

_**The world's end draws closer still**_

_**Soon a great evil shall be revealed**_

_**In its wake cities shall fall**_

_**Raining Destruction down upon us all**_

_**A chosen few shall stand to defend**_

_**Scarred and betrayed; shall fight to the end**_

_**The Angelic Elf, The Lone Quincy **_

_**The Serpentine Archer, The Blade of Three**_

_**The Lion of Courage, The Great Stone Cutter**_

_**The Lunar Huntress, The Graceful Fan Twirler**_

_**The Three Headed Dragon, and The Winged Flame**_

_**A curse must be lifted; their spirits they must tame**_

_**When Four do join forces, The Elf will be set free**_

_**Then Five will join and others shall see**_

_**Seven will fight to keep the Carnage at bay **_

_**And Nine will come together in an unexpected way**_

_**Finally the Tenth shall come in disguise**_

_**Bringing with them The Darkening skies**_

_**Down from the heavens a reign shall fall**_

_**Forging a path of corruption to claim them all **_

_**The sun and the moon shall join in the sky**_

_**The war has come the time is nigh**_

_**The battles will commence when the sky touches the ground**_

_**Loyalties will be tested, fear and courage felt all around**_

_**The earth shall fall into darkness, less the ten unite**_

_**To save the worlds from this plight**_


	2. The Fall of Xana part I

**Hello everyone, sorry I've been gone for so long. I was going through some hard times, both emotional and technical. However, now that shouldn't be a problem, and I'll be posting more regularly. While I was a way, I've gone over my story many times and thought I could have done better. A while ago I decided that I will do better and decided to redo my story. For those of you who like my story before, you'll love this. For those of you new to my story, I welcome you and and ask that you please enjoy my work. And now without further ado, I present to you **

**I don't own code: lyoko, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fan fic. I'd make movies of all the best fan fics. that I've read. **

**Tale of the ten swords**

**By **

**Wolfwood3189 **

_This story takes place at the end of the second season, in episode 52, "the key", where a missing "fragment" of Aelita is used to lure the lyoko warriors into SECTOR V. Once there, one by one the warriors fell; leaving Aelita to face the Scyphozoa alone_

**: Supercomputer; Jeremy's pov:**

"Aelita, NOOOO." Jeremy cried as he watched Aelita's slowly slip away.

"Beep beep, beep beep…" a small screen popped up on the monitor. As their eyes fell upon the pixilated words, their hearts plunged into deeps of despair.

/Download Complete/

**: General pov:**

Yumi sank to her knees as she stared at the screen in horror.

"No it can't be…it's not possible" she whispered in shock.

"God dammit," Ulrich said as he slammed his fist into the wall, "dammit, dammit, dammit," he said as he repeatedly slammed his fist into the wall ignoring the pain shooting through his arm, "this can't be; it can't end like this."

"It has Ulrich" Ulrich stared at his friend. His fists were balled so tight that his knuckles were white; tears were streaming down his face, "XANA, that bastard, he finally did it, he got Aelita's memory and we couldn't stop him."

Yumi stared at Odd, he was taking this almost as hard as Jeremy, and he was taking this extremely hard. She and Ulrich knew how much he cared for her. She was like a little sister to him, and he wasn't able to protect her.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jeremy says, his finger flying across the key board at a speed that could only be matched by Aelita.

"Jeremy, what are you doing" Yumi asked as she watched him type away like a man possessed.

Instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, wouldn't you say, Odd?" he says as he continued typing.

Odd thought about it for a moment. Slowly a grin/sneer made its way across his face.

"The colder, the better, I say. What do you have in mind, Jer.?" He says as he made his way to stand next to Jeremy.

Yumi and Ulrich glanced at each other; neither knew what the two were talking about, but right now those two were the scariest duo alive. It seemed as if the loss of Aelita has caused a change in these two. The cool/fun demeanor of Odd was gone as was Jeremy's calm/collective attitude, replacing these two were two torn souls, who sought nothing else be vengence.

**: Jeremy/Odd pov:**

"I'm uploading a program into your laser arrows; you'll only get one clear shot after that you're on your own. Should you miss your first shoot you're either going to have to hit the Scyphozoa or XANA himself, that's if he shows up."

"No sweat, Jer, just tell me what I need to do." Odd said as he laid a hand a hand on Jeremy's shoulder "Don't worry Jer, XANA gonna find out that when you take one of us, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Thanks, now here's the plan." He lends over and whispered his plan into Odds ear

**: General Pov:**

"Yumi," they called over in unison, "we need you over here."

"What can I do to help?" Yumi asked, feeling awkward and a little scared. She and Ulrich had never seen these two like this before.

"Odd and I are going to lyoko and we need you to send us there." Stated Jeremy

"Why not send all of us at once?" asked Ulrich.

"Because Odd is the only one I'll need to start things off , when things get hairy then you two come in. If things don't go as plan you two need to escape. Chances are if things do go bad, it'll be too late for us to get out, so we're counting on you two to continue fighting, get new recruits and let the world know of XANA. I won't lie to you; this will be, by far, bigger than anything we've faced before. This may very well be the last time we set foot on earth or lyoko.

"Tell me, Jeremy, what are the odds" Ulrich said looking to his pained friend

"Believe me, you don't want to know" he says as he rises from his seat

"C'mon Ulrich, you know better than to ask for the odds, it's always worse than what you want to hear." Odd says, a joyless smile upon his face.

"Hey, c'mon guys," Odd says, "don't worry, we'll be alright." Odd walks up to Ulrich, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We won't go down that easily."

With that Jeremy and Odd started off two the elevator

"Hey," the two look back, "Give 'em hell"

"Of course." replies Jeremy.

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise" Odd says as he locks fore-arms with Ulrich, and a nod Odd heads off to the elevator with Jeremy already inside, waiting to start their decent. After pressing the switch and the doors began to close, the same feeling swept over each and every one of them; though they tried to deny it, they each felt as if they we see each other for the last time. And then the doors were shut, the hum of the engines could be heard as the elevator brought them to their final stop before they gone from this world.

Ulrich moved over to where Yumi sat at the monitor and watch as Odd and Jeremy entered the scanner room.

**: Scanner room/Jeremy's pov:**

As he stepped into the scanner, Jeremy was a little scared, see as how this was his second time going to lyoko, and then he remembered why he was standing inside the scanner and felt his pain melt away any traces of fear he felt, leaving him with icy determination.

"Prepare yourself, X.A.N.A., cause I'm coming for you." Jeremy swears silently to himself as the scanner doors close.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Jeremy. Scanner Odd, Scanner Jeremy, Virtualization"

**Hey people this is my first fanfic. So please enjoy **

**Warning: all flame will be neutralized by my water gun.**


	3. The Fall of Xana part II

**Alright, even I know that this is way short for even my standards, but it does help it along nicely so we'll let it stay till we find a way to make it bigger without losing anything.**

**Once again, I don't own Code: Lyoko **

**I do however own this story**

**Tale of the Ten Swords**

Chapter 2

**: Lyoko : **

Two wire frames appeared, a second later they filled with color and depth; finally Odd and Jeremy fell from the lyokian sky. Odd, with ease of long practice, landed on all fours, while this being Jeremy's second time on lyoko, landed on his butt.

"Ow!" he said dusting himself off. Jeremy was dressed in a hooded cloak with a staff in his right hand, which he used to help himself back on to his feet.

"Hey Yumi, how about some vehicles?" Odd asked, looking up to the sky.

"Sure thing Odd, just a sec." Yumi calls down to the boys.

A few seconds later a wire frame of the Over-board appeared. Yumi's skill at the terminal has improved greatly, now she could digitize the correct vehicles with decent aim. When it was complete, Odd did a flip and landed on his Over-board.

"Hey Jeremy, anything special?"

"No, that's quite alright." As he said this, he tap the end of his staff on the ground twice. When he did this, an emerald green glow enveloped his body as he shot into the air.

"Whoa." was all Odd could say as he took off after Jeremy.

"Odd, for this to work, we need to make it to that away tower." He said, his voice as cold and stern as ice.

"You got it Jer." Odd replied as they sped off to the tower in the distance. When they entered the tower, they wasted no time in descending into the digital stream and into another tower in the Ice sector. When they exited the tower, they headed off to the chosen battlefield.

The "Battlefield" was a tower was encase in a wall of ice with about three feet between the two. This frozen tower sat on the edge of the plateau, with an even larger one right beneath it, with the first overlapping a small portion of tundra.

A few seconds later Odd jumped off his Over-board as Jeremy landed next to him. The only entrance was only seven foot break in the twenty foot high protective wall. There was just enough room for the two of them to enter side by side as they ran into the crevice and entered the tower, shortly after the blue hue of the tower turned green.

**: Forrest, Desert, and Mountain sectors:**

Outside XANA was activating every tower he could, that is until he reached Jeremy's tower. Around the tower XANA's monsters were materializing by the masses whether the monster crawled, flew, hovered, rolled or walked it showed up and prepared for battle. Even the creepers were materializing outside of Sector V. thanks to the power he got from Aelita's memory, he was able to leave Carthage, and bring his pets along with him.

**: Inside the tower/ Odd's pov: **

Looking through the walls of the tower, Odd watched as the number of XANA's monsters continue to rise and wondered if Jeremy was going to survive, let alone if the plan was even going to work.

His _plan_ was to allow himself be captured by the Scyphozoa and have it steal his memory. While this was happen, Odd was to watch and, his least favorite part of the plan, wait for the right moment to use his arrows to inject a program into Jeremy. After that he'd just protect Jeremy until Ulrich and Yumi got there to help them. And as for running out of arrows Jeremy already took care of that problem, as long as he stayed within the vicinity of the tower, he wouldn't run out.

Odd let out a huge sigh as he turned away from the tower wall to look at Jeremy. Einstein sure has been busy. The genius had modified his character quite a bit, although he couldn't imagine when he had the time to do so.

He was dressed in a bellowing emerald green cloak that went all the down to his feet. He also wore a forest green forearm guards. He had double layered, jutting shoulder pads that made their way across his torso and down his back. His appearance was similar to that of a certain Yu-gi-oh card, _The_ _Dark_ _Magician_; only where there was purple there was emerald green. He even had the pointy shoes of The Dark Magician. To complete his outfit, he gave himself a shorter version of his staff. If the two were standing next to each other, you'd think the two were brothers.

Odd took one last look outside before turning back to Jeremy.

"Ready to go, Jer?" he asked the young mage.

"As I'll ever be." Responded Jeremy, his words laced with pain from the loss he suffered

"Don't worry; you've got all of us right behind you." Odd says, trying to cheer the boy up somewhat.

"All except one." and with that he turned and descending to the lower platform before leaving the tower. _XANA, you're going to pay for all the pain you've caused, I swear it _Odd thought to himself.

**No comments today, just read and review, alright and thanks for reading my fanfic. **

**Audios **


	4. The Fall of Xana part III

**Hello again everyone and welcome to the latest segment of "T.T.S.", sorry for the wait beside my internet acting up I've been working on this for the past five days, nad I must say this is much better than what I first had. this my christmas special to everyone here. and now it's time to Relax, Read, and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko, that belongs to moonscape**

**I do however own every part of this story.**

**Tale of the Ten Swords**

**Chapter 3**

**: Outside of the tower:**

All around, Xana's monsters waited for what was in store. Two sprites were inside of the tower and they were to be terminated.

There was a couple of soft '_thuds_' near the center of the army. They parted ways to let the megatanks through. Of all of Xana's creations, the megatanks were the only ones who could actually harm the way towers. After approaching the tower, they moved into triangle formation in front of the tower, they opened their casing and begun charging their lasers. When they reached full power the released their walls of energy on the ice coated tower.

At first the attacks seemed to be making little affect against the ice surrounding the tower. The megatanks ceased their attacks and pulled back a bit, making way for a swarm of Hornets to swoop in, spraying the wall of ice with their acid. After a few seconds the megatanks moved back into position and reinitiated their assault on the tower. Thanks to the acid, they're blasts were getting much closer to the tower walls.

Just as they were about to deliver the final bow to the frozen shield, ripples appeared as a lone figure exited the tower. The hum of every laser filled the air as every one of them prepared to attack. The sprite continued walking forward undisturbed by the many weapons pointed at him.

For a moment there was silence, until one lone kankerlat charge and fire a shot. The next few seconds were filled with the sound of every other laser and cannon aimed and fired. When the volley ended, the shockwave from the explosion resulting from it was strong enough to knock over a blok and knock one of the krabes back. When the smoke and dust begun to clear, the silhouette of the sprite could be scene. He was still walking forward at an even pace as if the wave of attack meant nothing to him.

The sprite continued walking toward them; he was dressed in a hooded, emerald green cloak that went all the way to his feet. He wore metal plates extended from his shoulders, his torso, and down his back, as well as his forearms. His shoes were pointed jade boots that went all the way up to his knees. In his hand was a rune staff with a crystal embedded in the top (_for those of you who still haven't figure it out, Jeremy looks like an emerald green version of the Dark Magician)._

Each monster stood still trying to decipher what had happened. The same little kankerlat charged another bolt and let it fly. This time the shot few alone as all 'eyes' were on it and the sprite. This time they would all see what stopped the earlier assault. They laser bolt flew straight and true and careened head on into the sprite's force field. It was projected about a foot away from the sprite. When the laser connected, the jewel on the staff glowed slightly as it repelled the bolt. The sprite didn't falter in the slightest as he continued walking to his unknown destination

There was a buzzing sound in the air as a squadron of hornets and manta flew in and prepared to strike. When both were in range of their target, they struck. The manta released their floating mines as they tried a carpet sweep. The hornets, being smaller and faster, weaved in and out of the mines till they were in range. When they were, the sprayed the sprite with their acid, completely coating it and the surrounding area. The resulting explosion, being so close as well as the number of explosives, wiped out those that were too close. The attacking manta as well as the hornets were caught in the center of the blast and therefore did not survive. And still, the sprite walked on. Tension swept through the ranks as they were close to exhausting their options. The three megatanks form before rolled in and open their casings and charged their cannons. When they reached their peaks they let loose in a final attempt to delete the sprite. Just like with the laser bolt their beams made contact with the forced that had been stopping all their attacks thus far.

The sprite faltered, the blasts were stopping him. The rest of the monster looking on hoping as much as they could that this would be the end. They were wrong, the sprite suddenly became 'aware' of what was hindering him form walking. Noticing the three megatanks, he gave a mental nudge at each one. They sensed this and tried to close their casings to ward off the incoming strike but the front two didn't make it in time, Jeremy's mental blast made contact with their crest on their cannons just as the casing finished closing. The force of it sent those two megatanks flying back into the ranks just as they were about to explode. Both megatanks acting like tossed hand grenades took out a nice chuck out of Xana's army. The third megatank managed to shut itself in before it was struck by the attack. However it was hit with more force than the others as it was sent flying over the entire army, the plateau, and into the digital sea. A tower of light shone confirming its deletion, and just like that, Jeremy continued walking onward. The rest of the so called army just step aside, allowing him through. There was nothing they could possibly do to harm Jeremy when he reached the center the ranks closed in on him. Ignoring the rest of the monsters, Jeremy raised his head and his voice to the lyokian sky

"XANA, I know your listening, come out and face me." He called, his voice as harsh and as cold as the ice in the sector they stood in.

Down from the lyokian sky came a disembodied voice, sounding as if it were coming from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time, answered in kind;

"Foolish Jeremy, very foolish indeed."

As he spoke, a wire frame began to materialize just above a krabe. A few seconds later XANA landed on top of the krabe, fully materialized. When he landed XANA's back was to Jeremy. While his back was turned, Jeremy got a good look at the twin curve blades on his back. When he turned around Jeremy couldn't help but swallow as he took in XANA's armor. He wore black boots with spikes coming out of the knee-caps. On his breast plate were two rows of spikes going up from the center of his chest to over his shoulders were the met in his shoulder blades. Hanging from his neck was a blood red ruby embedded in his armor. His helmet itself had four spikes as well, two coming from where the eyebrows would be and the last to protruding from the "cheeks". His helmet covered everything but his eyes, which were (at the risk of sounding cliché) blood red, and his "nose and mouth". To top it all off, he wore steel-plated gauntlets with spiked knuckles. On his back was a long two-sided cape, the inside was just as red as his eyes, whiles the outside was jet black (if you want more help trying to figure out what he looks like, look up the _YU-GI-OH _card, "Dark Blade").

"Did you truly believe that you could stop me, now that I have the keys to Lyoko?" he taunted, his voice taunting the young mage.

"N-noo," Jeremy started, he stopped for a moment to collect himself before continued,

"I just wanted to get your attention." Jeremy called up to the virus, "I came to make a request."

"If that is true, then why is Odd hiding over there by the tower, on top of the ice wall, if I'm not mistaken?" XANA asked smugly

**: Odd pov:**

_Damn, how the hell did he know I was here _Odd thought to himself as he slowly pulled himself up and out of the crevice in the ice wall. The crevice itself was just a missing section in the ice wall that one could squeeze themselves into. It was the perfect sniper position; the tower was almost directly in front of it hiding the spot from view with its mist. They came across it during one mission to this tower, they were being chased by a couple of krabes and dove inside for cover. A creeper was hidden there waiting for them, each of us lasted long enough to make it to the tower, however once the entered the walls, Yumi was devertualize and Aelita took a hit and we were forced to retreat for a bit, then Ulrich led the shots away from them, getting himself devertualize in the process, but Odd managed to nail the creeper with an arrow. Then he got Aelita to tower and the stopped Xana's attack.

Now he was coming out of the crevice and climbing on top of the ice wall before taking a running leap and landing on top of a manta before bouncing off from krabe to krabe finally landing a few feet behind Jeremy.

"There, now that we're all here, what was this request you wanted."

"That you use the Scyphozoa to drain my memory as well."

**To any and all who made it this far all that is left to do is click the green button labeled "Review" and tell me what you think. BELIEVE ME I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS so please help me out. **

**This is wolfwood3189, signing off**


	5. The Fall of Xana part IV

**Alright everyone I know your out there reading my story and I appreciated but could you guys start reviewing. This story is getting hit up more and more every time I look at it, and all I still got is one lousy review(No disrespect Masteroftheforce, your review was welcomed but it's stands alone). I didn't want to have to do this but I'm not going to post another chapter till I get five reviews. Sorry for those of you with tech. difficulties but I know that every one doesn't have issues with the connection. And now for on to the story**

**Disclaimer: If I really need to put one here then something is wrong.**

**Tale of the Ten Swords**

**Chapter 4**

**: Super-computer:**

"God dammit, what in the world were they thinking" Ulrich says, angrily.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's over just yet." Yumi states eyeing the screen closely

Yumi had pulled up a small screen over the area where Odd and Jeremy where waiting in the tower. The tower they had chosen was a pretty good one, considering how a wall of ice surrounded it. The only hole in the wall was the narrow opening.

From their place at the supercomputer, the watched Odd and Jeremy entered the tower, to XANA surrounding the tower with an army of monsters, to Jeremy leave the tower, to the monster futile attempt at harming Jeremy, to Xana's materialization, Odd's discovery, all the way up until Jeremy made his request.

Up till now, thing were looking like they couldn't possibly get much worse for them. So when Yumi said that there still might be a chance, Ulrich didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"What do you mean, Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he came over and stood beside her for a better view of the small screen.

"What I mean is that they don't look too surprised that they were caught"

Ulrich moved closer to the screen to examine their faces. When he looked at Jeremy, He could read anything, making him wonder if there was a glitch. He quickly dismissed that thought as he saw Odds tail swaying, so there wasn't a glitch, which meant that Jeremy was consciously keeping a straight face. Odd on the other hand had a bit of a sneer/smirk going on, looking like he was itching to have it out with super virus. It was a few seconds before he pulled back from studying the screen.

"Your right, neither of them look troubled at all. "

"Ok, now I'm worried. What could possibly be going through their heads right now.?"

"I don't know Yumi, we're just going to have to wait and see,"

**: Lyoko:**

"You heard me Xana; I want you to use the Scyphozoa to drain my memory just like you did Aelita."

"Now why would I do that," Jeremy knew where this was going and tensed up, "when I can do _this_?"

As if on cue, two kankrelats and krabe open fire upon Jeremy. The kankrelats shot him in the back of his legs, bring him to his knees while a krabe shot his staff out of his hand. A Blok and a Hornet were charging their laser but never had a chance to get their shots off, seeing as how Odd took them out with his laser arrows. Immediately, about fifteen lasers were charged and aiming at Odd who was standing over Jeremy with both arms out. If they wanted to get to Jeremy, they would have to go through him first. Before the air was filled with lasers and arrow heads, Jeremy's voice rang out.

"Odd, don't." Jeremy said as he summoned his staff back to his hand. With staff in hand he made it slowly back to his feet.

"Don't miss understand me, Xana", He said as an emerald aura began to emit from him, as focusing his power on Xana, and release it. The impact is self was done without a sound but felt like they were standing next to a thunderclap. For Xana, the force attack left him immobile for a few seconds as bits of little green lightning jump all over him armored body, "I don't ask this as a simple request," Jeremy raised his hand and Xana's body levitated into the air, as he close his hand, it would send bolts of energy running through its body, immobilizing the super virus , "I ask this to save you the trouble of hunting me down, for you see, that tower over there is linked to my profile, meaning if I'm devertualized before you have the access codes, the tower will lock down using a perpetual modulation program. Imagine an eight hundred digit password made up of every symbol know to man, then every time you got it wrong it would scramble itself completely and add another hundred digits to it, but of course you already understood that."

While Jeremy was 'talking' to Xana his monsters opened fire on the young mage much to the same results, they could do nothing as Jeremy held the virus in the palm of his hand.

"I also know that you need all forty one towers to fully escape lyoko, so here are your options; 1 you can choose to do as I as and drain my code, or 2, you can remain in this computer till the end of time, the choice is up to you." He said darkly.

"You expect me to believe you don't seek vengeance of some sort for the young elf?" Xana asked, still under Jeremy's immobilization spell.

"What would I do with vengeance," his voice as cold as the sector they stood in, "Revenge, no matter how sweet it maybe, won't bring her back to me. I have chosen to die bye the same hand that took her life."

For a few seconds Xana didn't speak, as if he were in a sort of trance. When he did speak it was with out any sign of emotion: "So be it."

As he said this Jeremy released his hold on the virus, but instead of fallen to the cold, hard ground, he just righted him self in mid air and set himself back on his feet. Off to the side the wine of the Scyphozoa could be heard as it made it way towards Jeremy, when it was close enough, it wrapped it tentacles around him, hoisting him up into the air. With its remaining three, it began to drain Jeremy of his digital code.

**: Jeremy's pov :**

As soon as the coils were in place, a strange feeling swept through out his body. It didn't hurt but instead made him feel like he was a pail of water with growing holes in it. In the farthest conners of his mind he smiled as his plan began to unfold.

**Well another one bites the dust so it's that time again read and review **


	6. The Fall of Xana part V

**Hello everyone, and thanks for tuning in to our show, here we have some author notes followed by the disclaimer. And to wrap this up we'll have the chapter itself. This Chapter is dedicated to Masteroftheforce, Daydreamer9, and My-life-has-tears. Also a double dedicated to My-life-has-tears, for being the first to fav this story. And please direct your attention to the rules below **

**Relax**

**Read **

**and now the most important, Review **

**And now, on with the story. **

_Tale of the Ten Swords_

_Chapter 5 _

As the Scyphozoa was dealing with Jeremy, XANA turned to Odd

"So, why are you here, Odd ?" XANA asked.

"Two reasons: 1) to get Jeremy here safely 2) to get a piece of you. I owe you for what you did to Aelita, so let's go; you, me, one on one. Right here, right now." He says, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Haha, alright, I accept your challenge." He replies as he draws his swords.

"Laser Arrow" Odd cries as he launches three arrows at the virus. All three dead on but all three were blocked. Odd, fuming as Xana chuckled at his attempt, launch himself at the virus.

Odd threw a right hook for the virus's head, but connected with only air as it side stepped the attack. Continuing with the momentum of his previous attack, he pivoted into an elbow strike. Once again the virus dodged the blow, '_gotcha',_ Odd thinks as he brings his leg around as fast as he could and slammed it into Xana's torso. Odd leaped after him his fist cocked back ready to deliver a powerful blow to its head. Before he could land the blow, he felt a slicing sensation across his abdomen. He looked down and saw small burst of static jumping around his chest as his consciousness began to fade out.

Or at least that's what would have happen. Thanks to his foresight, he fell forward and missed the twin blades by half a second. Like before, Odd kept his momentum going, rolled forward and planted both feet in the virus's face. The double kick sent Xana staggering back a few feet but that was all Odd needed. Leaping over another double slash by Xana, Odd smashed his knee into its helmet. Following up the knee strike, Odd grabbed the horns on the side of Xana's head, and with all his might launched the virus overhead. As soon as he landed, Odd took off after it again, coming in underneath him and grabbed him at its forearms and then pulled them into a nose dive just before impact released it and let it slam into the ground, leaving a sizable crater from the crash. Odd raised his head, trying to regain his breath as he walked toward the edge and peered down into it. At the center lay the virus unmoving.

"_Laser_ _Arrows_" Odd cried as he launched five darts at Xana's still form, the arrows impacted with his helmet. Suddenly, its body began to break down, _what the… it can't be that easy, _while Odd was trying to figure out what had happen, he failed to notice Xana's real body until it was already upon him. Bringing its massive blades down hard, Xana slashed deeply into Odd unprotected back.

However once again, his foresight saved him as he whirled around and caught the blades in his clawed hands, each had a small but fierce golden glow about them.

"Like them Xana, got them especially for you, what do you say we try them out? _**Strike…,**_" his claws flashed as their power reached its peak, "**…_Laser_**,"****he cried as he pushed the blades into the air,"..._**Claw**_" he finished, bring both hands down across Xana's torso. Small streaks of energy trailed across Xana's midsection where Odd had slashed him, lasting for a few seconds before dispersing.

"Not bad Odd and here I was beginning to get bored." said Xana, sounding as though things had just gotten interesting.

"If you liked that, then your gonna love this!" he says as crossed his arms in front of him claws out as they once again began to glow with the same golden light from before, as he dashed towards the virus.

"_**Laser Claw…"**_ Odds cries as he dodges a strike from Xana, knock his blades out of his way with the back of his paws, _**"…Fury Strike" **_he screams as he repeatedly strikes away at Xana.

"_**Viral Surge"**_ Xana's Twin blades began to emit a crimson light as he matches Odd blow for blow. Both pulled back and struck forward at full power. The end result: a shockwave knocking both fighters back, the attacks canceling each other out.

Odd was blow backwards, flipping himself upright he dug in with his clawed hand and feet 'til he came to a stop. Xana however glided down effortlessly.

"Not bad Xana," Odd said, trying to regain his breath, "glad to see setting up in sector V all this time didn't make you a push over, otherwise this wouldn't be much of a fight."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself in your final moments alive."

"Enjoying myself, the fun hasn't even started yet." He says as he charged Xana again. Just before their attacks met Odd got a strange tingle sensation in the back of his mind, _Jeremy I have to hurry Jer's time is almost up._ Dodging two more of Xana's thrust and slashes, Odd leap over the virus. While upside down, he press the first and last white arrow shaped marks on his arm as he took aim.

"_Laser Arrow"_ he fired three dart at Xana, said virus easily duck underneath, letting them fly harmlessly over head as he charge Odd again, but instead, his blades met with Odd's "_Shield_" knock sailing through the air, unharmed, but out of control. Xana didn't press his attack, instead he just stood and watched as Odd crashed into the frozen tundra; had this been on earth he probably have a fractured skull, and a major concussion at best. The worse… well he'd rather not think about that right now as his head too much want to think. Obviously sore, Odd tried to make his way back to his feet, only to land on his backside.

"Come now Odd, a moment ago you were putting up a bit a challenge, surely you can do better.

"Oh I don't know, Xana, I think that went off pretty well, wouldn't you say so Jer?" Odd asked, a smirk on his face.

Taken back, the virus whirls around in time to see the very same laser arrows Odd had shot moments before strike the young mage. Jeremy's pov :

Although he couldn't move, he was still conscience enough to see and hear what was going on around him, however that was fading fast. Just before he blacked out he sensed, rather than felt himself be struck. When the arrow heads struck Jeremy, the scyphozoa shrieked as if in pain, but couldn't relinquish its hold on the sprite as that data it was absorbing turned from a bright red to a sickly green. Xana's body shook with the force of its systems being corrupted. Xana dropped its swords as its arms went to its sides as if it were in pain as it's crimson energy erupted from its body in a pillar of energy that was fluxing between it crimson viral energy and the same sickly green until it burst forth once more as an emerald tower of light. Xana was slowly lifted towards its center

"Indeed so Odd," Jeremy replies as his own energy spikes, creating a pillar of light for himself, "I think this went off very well indeed"

: General pov:

"What is the meaning of this?" XANA cries, the strain of trying to free itself evident in its voice.

"What the matter XANA, don't like my program?" Jeremy asks with a sneer.

"Rise my army, rise up and destroy them." A handful of the krabes surrounded Jeremy and opened fire, he barely noticed. Some other monsters began attack Odd, but he was just too nimble for them to catch.

"Odd, even though their attempt is admirable, it's rather annoying. If you would be so kind--"

"No sweat Jer, I'll get right on it. _Laser Claw, Fury Strike_"

: Supercomputer:

"Hurry up Yumi; even with their upgrades, they won't last long in this.

"I hear you, don't worry, almost… done, let's go." Yumi says as she jumps out of the chair and gets to the elevator just as Ulrich hit the button to close the doors and start their descent. On the screen the materialization countdown was activated.

: General pov :

As they rode the lift down, thoughts of this being the final battle raged through their minds. Both were shaken at the magnitude of it all, the weight of it seemed to physically drag them down. Ulrich looked over and saw that Yumi was shaking slightly.

"Hey, you keep that up and you shake the elevator loose."

Yumi laughed as she looked at him.

"Now you're starting to sound like Odd." She says with a giggle.

"C'mon mine aren't that bad?!" he pleads, laughter evident in his voice.

"No but if you keep this up you won't be far behind." She jokes back.

"Ouch, that stings."

"The truth does that." They shared a small laugh as the awaited their destination, when it was through, their thoughts returned to the matter at hand.

"This just may be our last fight," Yumi said

"I know" was all he said.

"We may never see our parents again."

"It's possible."

"We could really die this time."

"Good chance of that happening."

"Argh, how can you be so calm at a time like this?!" Yumi practically yelled at him. The strain of it was just too much to bear, and the fact that Ulrich was just taking it in stride, upset her, to say the least.

Upon hearing this, Ulrich let out a heavy sigh before turning to face her.

"The reason I'm as calm as I am is because of my resolve."

"Your resolve?!" Yumi said, taken back.

"Yes, my resolve. Right after we lost Aelita, I swore to never let that bastard take another person I care about. I also swore that I would make him pay personally. There are only two reasons why I didn't go with the others earlier. The first, we had agreed to follow through with their plan, and not follow till the time came. Two, and the most important one, is that they were the closest to her, so they deserved to get 'em to themselves first." They had reached the scanner room, but both were so focused on each other that they failed to notice.

"I'm not saying that we loved her less, but that they loved her more. If those two had been blind with rage I wouldn't let them get on the lift, but they weren't. Instead of letting it consume them they, they channeled it. If they had gone in there in a blood rage, then we would have lost them too. But since they went in there with a level head they have a chance of doing what that kind of fury compels them to do, but doesn't have the focus for it. They just might be able to rid the world of Xana right now but we have to make sure that they both get out of this alive, cause these kinda plans often leads to someone's sacrifice."

"But don't you feel in the least bit scared, afraid that something might happen anyway, even with our best efforts, another one of us might…might…." Her voice trailed off as she turned away, one lone tear preparing to fall. Before it had the chance to, she felt herself being pulled into his embrace. Yumi squeak as she felt my squeeze her slight, yet comfortably. After a few seconds he held her at arm's length, letting one hand reach up a brush a tear away.

"Don't worry, I already told you I'm resolved to not let Xana take anyone else I care about, that includes you, especially you." He said as he took a breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Yumi, I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to make sure we all come out of this alive, alright. When this is all over we're all going to the movies and have a night on the town, I'll take you out to this place I know, I guarantee you'll love, alright. Tomorrow night we'll all go out.

Yumi didn't understand all that was happening, but found herself agreeing to go out with him _like a date!!!_

"Good, now you have to stay alive cause we've made plans to go out." Yumi found herself smiling at this, feeling compelled to live through this night.

"Now what do you say we stop letting them have all the fun." Ulrich asked with a grin on his face.

**Finally reached the end of this chapter, and I must even though it's at least five times better, it just as long to revise XP but anything worth doing takes time and patience, so I guess it was a fair trade. thank s for reading along and please leave a review, I'm gonna get started on the next chapter later to night This is Wolfwood3189, signing off.**


	7. The Fall of Xana part VI

**Alright everyone how's it going out there, I can tell by the bemused smile on your faces that you're wondering why in the blue hell am I stalling with the disclaimer, well, the answer to that is that I have no idea. Any way this is a the next chapter in the epic tale of our lyoko heroes as the do battle with that renegade virus Xana, so without further a due, I give you the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of code lyoko; that belongs to moonscape and CGI Flims**

**I do however own this story and about a third of the OCs that have yet to perform before you.**

_Tale of the Ten Sword_

_Chapter 6_

: Lyoko :

The air was filled with the sight of piercing red laser and streaks of golden arrow heads as Odd held off the army with just his laser arrows as he was forced into cover by the megatanks.

"Laser Arrow" Odd cried as he popped from his place behind the wall to fire off three shots before pull back behind the frozen barrier. In the sky above the battle field, two wire frames began to take form as Ulrich and Yumi began to materialize. At the rate this was going, they would end up landing right in the middle of the crossfire. Without another thought, Odd leaped out from his hiding place and began to charge his gauntlets.

"_Strike. Laser__**. CLAW**_**!!!**" he cried as he sent two golden streaks along the ground towards Ulrich and Yumi, it was going to be close, he just hoped he made it in time. Just as they finished vertualizing, and begun to fall, the twin streaks sailed by just underneath the feet. The carried on and collided into some krabes and bloks. Ulrich and Yumi just stared as the explosions carried on to the others who were too close.

"C'mon guys, MOVE IT!!!" taking the incentive, they dashed for the tower. As they were heading for cover mantas and hornets were making attack runs. The mantas began to release the mines as the hornets prepare to spray their acid.

"Watch Out" Ulrich said as he pushed Yumi forward toward the opening as he spun around drawing his blade, parried a couple of shots, before taking off for the archway, "_Triplicate_" His two clones appeared behind him and rushed forward. Using his body as a ramp, he let the clones run up his back and then up the ice wall where they ran up a bit more before leaping off at their pursuers. The clone going for the mantas manage to take out the first by flipping around like a buzz saw, slicing through the first then went to strike at another but instead it's blade made contact with one of the floating mines, the blast engulfing both the clone and the manta.

The other clone was having a bit more of a hassle. Right after it leaped off the frozen tower, it was parrying bolt after bolt as it closed the distance, managing to send some of the bolts, destroying two of the five. However once it was within range, one of the hornets shot a spray of acid. Doing the only thing it could do, it block with its blade, the acid began to eat through it immediately. Quickly, before the blade was completely gone, it hurled it at the hornet. It struck home, lodging itself deep into its head, just above the 'eye'. The acid on the blade continued on to eat through both the hilt as well as the rest of the hornet. Defenseless the clone didn't stand a chance as it was consumed by acid sprayed from the other hornets, deleted in seconds. Spotting a defenseless Ulrich; the hornet flew in closer before spraying another dose of acid at him. However before it could reach him, a tessan fan intercepted it, coating it as it sailed towards the hornets. One managed to dodged the acidic disk, but the other wasn't as fortunate.

Using her telekinesis, she took hold of the second hornet and rammed it into the first. With both covered in acid it was a matter of seconds until they were destroyed. While this was going on the remaining manta was charging its laser to take advantage of the confusion. However it never got the chance to as Yumi destroyed it with her other fan

During this time, Ulrich had still been standing outside the archway, unaware of the energy wall that was coming at him. The megatank attack would have connected, devurtualizing Ulrich if he hadn't used his katana to halt the wall of energy.

"Nnggh," he grunted under the strain, pushing back against it, "I could use some help here." He called over his shoulder.

"Hang on I got you, _Strike. Laser. Claw."_ Odd cried as he struck the wall, shattering it. Taking his chance he launched an arrow, hitting the tanks eyes dead center, before ducking behind the wall once more. Following his lead,Ulrich dashed in and ducked behind the wall as well. When he leaned against it to catch breath he felt something come over him as an emerald green aura enveloped him. Looking over at Yumi he saw that the same was happening to her as well, and just as it appeared, it vanished.

"What the heck was that?" Ulrich asked looking at his hand

"That was Jeremy's program, as soon as you get close to the tower the program activates." he says as he spins around the corner and launching a few shots before he ducks behind the wall again for protection, when he does, three reassuring explosion sound off.

"So what did that program do to us?" Yumi asked, catching her remaining fan.

"Basically we have no life points," at this, they stare at him as if he's gone crazy, "don't worry, we can't be devertualized unless someone at the super computer." He says as gets a few more shots off.

"Odd how come you still have arrows left," he asks as he draws his katana, "and exactly what did that program do to us?"

We'll to put it one way; it's an 'infinity program'. Anything that would normally run out, won't, that includes-" he was interrupted by an explosion on the outer wall, "hold that thought." He says before peeking around the corner only to have to draw it back as a bolt strikes where his head was moments before. In response leaps into the open and unleashes a barrage upon them before jumping back for cover. "Alright, like I was saying, you can't run out, life points, ammo, you name it."

"Ok, ignoring how crazy that sounds…" Ulrich stops for a second to draw his katana. A krabe materialized in front of the entrance. Getting an idea, Ulrich cuts off the front legs and as it fell he moved underneath and took out the back legs as well.

"Odd, help me move this." Ulrich says as he lifts the mantle so that it's on its side. Together they moved what was left of the krabe in front of the entrance, using bottom as a barricade.

"Ok, you telling us that we no longer have life points, but that's not a problem. Since you two are long range fighters, you have unlimited ammunition. So what does that leave me exactly?" He asks as they lean against the barricade. "In case you forgot, I already used my _triplicate_…" right after uttering those words two more clones appeared before him.

"Wait a minute," Yumi starts, "I thought you could only use that technique once?!"

"So did I, I guess that's how this infinity program works on me." As he said this, a distant look appeared in his eye. "You guys cover me, I got an idea." he says as he and his clones leap over their barricade. Immediately, Odd jumps in front of him, activating his "_Shield_" as he stood in front of Ulrich. Yumi, using her telekinesis summoned fan after fan from her sash and sent them out to help protect the boys. Ulrich pulls out his katana and spins it around a bit before thrusting the blade into the ice, one hand on the hilt with the other before him, two fingers extended as he focused. His clones both drew the blades assumed fighting stances. "Triplicate," six clones appeared next to the other two, "Triplicate," eighteen more clones appeared, "Triplicate," Now there was a total of eighty clones with Ulrich behind Odds shield and Yumi's wall of fans. Each clone readied their swords, "SUPERSPRINT." They cried as the sailed over their protective cover and on to the battle field. The fell upon the enemy force like a wave crashing against the shore, each time one knock down, two more were there to avenge their fallen brother.

Ulrich was still summoning more and more clones as he stood behind Yumi wall of razor edge fans. Odd had left the cover provide by the flurry of fans and had joined the clones in dispatching the drones.

"Odd, where's Jeremy?" Ulrich asked through a couple of his clones nearest to the wildcat.

"He's dealing with Xana on the other plateau. He's pretty much fight on par with Xana, nothing out here has the power to faze…." Odd said a familiar sensation swept over him.

_: Flash vision: _

All around them the battle was progressing as it should, the clone army and odd had been mostly dominating the battle with the original Ulrich and Yumi a ways off providing more troops. Yumi had gotten the hang of maintaining the wall so she summoned even more of her deadly fans and sent them through the enemy ranks. Over head, a squadron of five mantas where coming from the far side of the field. Four of them were orbiting the one in the center. The one on the bottom broke formation and flip upside down underneath the center manta and they began to charge their lasers. Only instead of it being two separate shots a orb formed in the center surronded by a small ring of energy. As they continued to charge it, it took on a more 3d look and shape. Soon it was a crimson sphere with a black core. When it fired, it scream through the air as it sailed toward its target; Jeremy.

_: End vision:_

Odd gasps as he is released from the vision. When he looked around he was surrounded by Ulrichs. They most have seen him when he was taken over by the flash vision.

"What did you see?" one of the Ulrichs shouted as they held off Xana's drones. There was no need to ask what had happen. He knew there was only one cause for his paralysis like that, Odd's visions. He was slightly worried about the fact that it lasted longer than normal, but there was no time to be sympathetic. Whenever odd had a vision, it was never done them any good.

"It's Xana," Odd pants as he get his strength back, the vision had taken more outta him than he had originally thought, "there's gonna be a squad of manta, they got this wicked new strike, it's like nothing we've seen before."

"How bad is it?

"let me put this way, imagine a flying, screaming rasengan aimed at Jeremy"

"I get it, its mega bad, meaning we don't have time to play around anymore. YUMI, NOW!"

That last part was screamed by all the Ulrichs at once. Yumi hearing her cue, focus everything she had on attacking. She dismantled the wall and used the fans that made it into a swarm of deadly spinning disks. The original Ulrich released his hold on multi clone _jutsu __naruto reference haha_ and cried "_Supersprint_" as he took off into the fray, Yumi's fans following close behind. One fan came up beside Ulrich as he race onward and attached itself to his forearm guard. The rest of the fans did the same with the other clones, providing them with extra protection as well as an upgrade in their arsenal. The fans that weren't used as shields for the clones; flew around striking the monster like a swarm of killer bees, then rebounding off of the clones makeshift shields to once again go on the attack.

Odd had a pair of fan/shields himself, and although he prefers the 'heads first' approach, they didn't hinder him as he lashed out, cutting the drones down like a hot knife through butter. Only thing was there was **a lot** of butter. _This is so not good for my cholesterol_, he joke to his self as he slashed a leg off a krabe and using it to pole vault over an oncoming megatank and while airborne launching the leg like a javelin in to the eye of said tank. Once again he got the strange feeling of dread, like he was about to miss a crucial moment. He scanned the skies over head search for Xana' five horsemen, harbingers of the lyokian apocalypse, and he found them; sailing through the skies as though through water. In the center was a black and red manta, each of the others were jet black. One of them broke formation and flew underneath the crimson one and attached itself.

"Ulrich get Yumi, we gotta stop that thing." Odd called out as he raced off towards Jeremy. Each of the clones immediately left whatever they were fight and followed after Odd. Three Ulrichs went after Yumi and place her on their shoulders, looking like she was sitting on a throne a took off to join the others.

"we have to hurry, if that things is half as powerful as I expect it to be then were in trouble." Ulrich says to Yumi as he pulls alongside her, Odd was still a ways ahead.

" Ulrich, tell me straight," Yumi pleads, "how bad is it gonna be?"

"From what Odd told about it, let's just say it's a good thing you've been going to church."

"Why?"

"Cause we're going to need a miracle."


	8. The Fall of Xana part VII

Onward they raced trying to close the distance between them and their comrade while putting as much between them and the mantas. The Ulrich army still cut their way through the enemy ranks but mostly weaved their way in and out of Xana's army.

Over head the mantas began to charge their attack. It started off at their 'mouth', or where the mouth would be if they had any, and two small spheres formed. Then red electricity bridge the gap between the two and then began to rotate, leave a crimson aura in its wake. After finishing a 180, a blazing red disk had formed in place of the two spheres. Now it began to expand as if filling with malicious intent till it became a large ball of energy, a blazing red star in its center, the rest a slightly darker shade of red.

"Guys there bout to fire" Yumi called, looking over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and focus on every fan she could find and sent them after those mantas, in an attempt to hopefully slice them into a million pieces, however it was stopped by a laser barrage coming from Xana's army, those that made it through were stopped by three elliptical laser walls.

"**_Strike. Laser. CLAW_**!!" Odd cried as he slash down with both of his arms sending a golden 'X' shaped cross flying into the fray. However it was intercepted by squadron of hornets.

"God Dammit" Odd swore as he turned around and started running again. They were running outta ideas and time as those manta continued to charge their blast

Suddenly an eerie wail began to sound through the air as if something was crying in despair. It was coming from the mantas as they at last finished charging. With one last wail the launch the sphere at Jeremy's unprotected back side.

Yumi closed her eyes focus as a pink aura as she sent wave after wave of psychic energy at it trying to set it off before it reached its target. It plowed through each with little to no resistance. Concentrating again Yumi summoned up all the power she could muster and set it in front of screaming blast. It hit with the force of a wrecking ball on Yumi's mind but somehow she managed to hold on but the strain of the task as more than she could have ever anticipated. It forced her to her knees almost as soon as it made contact.

"Yumi what are you doing?" Ulrich cries as he rushes to her side, his clones and Odd hold the army off of them. He's eyes shot to the lyokian skies as he sees the shot straining against what looked like a glass wall. The amount of concentration of her psychic powers was so much so that it could be seen. Cracks spider webbed their way across the surface to be sealed then form again as Yumi lost herself in trying to stop it. His gaze returned to Yumi as he as he her to him wishing he could offer her his strength.

Seemingly out of nowhere, two energy walls slammed into the wall on either side of the sphere. Yumi's telekinetic barricade, which barely held the blast at bay shattered like glass as the blast careened off towards its target once again.

"Nooo!!!" Ulrich cried as watched Yumi fall in the time it took for her to fall a number of feelings went through his mind. A deep sadness that filled his soul to the very core. And just as quickly, it was replaced with a blinding rage that consumed him entirely. So blinded by his rage was he that he failed to notice the elliptical lasers heading towards him. Odd seeing them leaped over his friends, claws out and glowing.

"**_Strike_-_Laser-_ _CLAW_**!!!" he cried as he grabbed both lasers in his claw gauntlets. The force and strain of holding two energy walls was slowly pushing him back.

"Hey Ulrich, mov-…" he froze mid-sentence as he glanced over his shoulder. There was another energy wall heading towards Ulrich and Yumi. Before he could shout out for them to move, he noticed something. It was Ulrich, his body was glowing softly at first but became more and more fierce as the wall drew closer. When it was almost upon them Ulrich through his head back and released a tortured cry to the heavens. Along with this cry the energy that was building up inside him expanded outward in a dome shape. The crimson sphere that was heading towards Jeremy was hit and sent off course it sailed off to the side of Jeremy and Xana impacting on a nearby glacier, but that is not all that was done. As the dome expanded, every clone it touched began to glow just as Ulrich had as they leaped into the air landing next to their master. Every clone held still as if in some kind of trance. The energy they were building up took on the consistency of lightning as it jumped from clone to clone, it begun moving so fast that it looked as if they were each glowing with a fierce radiance from within.

Off in the distance, the wail of the mantas was returning as the glided their way over the battlefield. The sound seemed to have awakened Ulrich from his trance as his head snap up and stared off in their direction. With an inhuman cry, each Ulrich dashed forward clashing against the Xana's army. They crashed against them like a wave against the shore. Pieces of metal sent flying into the air like the spray of the sea. The pure ferocity and blood lust Ulrich showed was disturbing Odd to say the least. He wasn't even trying to defend himself anymore. The sheer carnage of it all sparked a memory of a passage he had once read in a manga.

_: Flashback-passage:_

_A: "what's happening…"_

_B: "what's happening? What happens in castle towers in _**_all _**_times and places _**_just _**_before surrender? One thing and one thing _**_only_**_. An absolutely one-sided…_**_Massacre._**"

_: End of flashback:_

That small bit seemed to sum up all that was happening at this moment. They threw themselves at the hoard, some even going as far as stepping on the others to get at them. Still aways off, the mantas charged the attack and prepaid to let it loose again. At the site of this the Ulrichs multiplied like mad forming a wave of body as one burst through the top, leaping into the air and heading straight for the mantas. Once a again the accursed shot was fired, this time Ulrich was intercepting it. as he flew towards the shot, the Ulrich concentrated and sent the energy he and the rest were building into his blade. Energy flew up from every Ulrich to that one, making his blade look like a small lightning rod as it overflowed with murderous intent, it begun to pulse as it fill more and more with energy.

With every ounce of strength within him, Ulrich swung his blade as hard as he could smashing it into the crimson sphere. Every cybernetic strand of his body strained against the force at contact as he kept pressing his attack. for the few seconds this lasted it almost seemed as if he was on par with the power of the crimson sphere, that is until his blade began to crack. It wasn't meant to hold so much energy, nor go up against it either. The sound of the cracking began to get more consistent as it they ran throughout the blade just before it shattered Ulrich transfered the energy from his blade to his fist as he struck the back of his blade an through the blast. The resulting explosion made the previous ones pale in comparison as the blinding light struck out followed by the shock wave. monster that weren't destroyed were sent fling by the blast. A good portion of Xana's Army was obliterated from it. All around you could see the scatted remains of monsters not finished devertualizing or were just beginning, among the remnants of the army none of the clones remained. no matter where one looked, Ulrich could not be found.

: Odd's pov:

While Ulrich was wrecking havoc on Xana's army, Odd took this chance to escape. he reached down and scooped yumi still unmoving form into his arms and sped of as fast he could, trying to get her as far away as he can. Up ahead he saw a waterfall hoping he was right he entered from the side and stepped into a large cavern. as soon as he step inside a great flash of light came from behind him then the shock wave knocked my forward almost dropping Yumi as he tumbled over her, landing on his back. After getting back up and leaning her against the wall he went back to the entrance and peered out side. What he saw was a was a large area where Xana's army had been was blown away there were pieces of monsters scattered all around as well as devurtualizing bodies of Ulrichs clones. but yet no matter where he looked he could not find the body of the original.

"Ulrich, what have you do?" Odd whispered quietly


	9. The Fall of Xana part VIII

**Hey everybody, sorry for the delay I was having issues trying to get my ideas outta my head and onto paper. But I finally did an equivalent of locking myself in a room until I at least start. And you can now see that it is working so now let me do the one thing you've all been waiting for and give you the disclaimer. Also this is my Xmas present to all my fans and friends out there, Merry Christmas everyone**

**I do not own code lyoko nor none of the characters you see on the show. I do, however, own half of the OCs you will see later in this story. As well as the ones who belong to other writers whom I will mention when their OCs appears, and now on with my story.**

_**Tale of the Ten Swords **_

_**Chapter 8**_

:lyoko:

Odd was ducking in and out of cover as the remnants of Xana's army begun to move towards his position. Them being so far away helped in the fact that their aim wasn't as good as it usually was, which would have been good for Odd if it wasn't the same for deal for him. As Odd continued to dodge enemy fire and retaliate, his thoughts were focused on the whereabouts, or lack thereof, of his best friend and comrade in arms. He was having trouble believing that Ulrich was gone, or the insane amount of power he was giving off, but he had seen it with his own eyes. Ulrich had become a human lightning bolt, with the way his energy was acting. To anyone else, they might've thought he was the son of the thunder god, Thor. _Hell, after that kind of display, who's to say they aren't related_ Odd thought to himself as he ducked behind another wall for cover as he fired more laser arrows and the occasional laser claw bolt to get ones that his arrows were having trouble with.

_C'mon Yumi wake up, _Odd thinks as he looks over at Yumi's still form, _I need you here. _Looking back out, his I widen in shock as he saw a great black sphere barreling towards the entrance of their hiding place. Thinking of no other alternative, Odd rush back to where Yumi was and scooped her up into his arms preparing to take her out before things got worse. However as h was about to set foot of the archway wall of energy appeared from both sides of the doorway meeting and melding in the middle. Realization struck him, _they pinned in, and it's my fault, I brought Yumi here so I wouldn't have t worry about anything getting to her as long as I held the archway, but I never figured they lock us in here; and there a megatank heading right for this place. _Odd looked around trying to see if there was another way out, he thought about using he laser claws to break out but they wouldn't have any effect on the megatanks outer shell. Wait, maybe I can break outta here he thought as he retreated to the far wall, placing his claws on the harden ice. _Here goes something._

"_**STRIKE LASER CLAW" **_he cries as he drags his claws along the wall of ice, golden streaks followed his fingers down before causing the ice to explode outward through the wall creating a small opening in it. Reaching back he picked Yumi up and pushed her out the other side as he went back in and began to charge his gauntlets again. _Ulrich, buddy, wherever you are, lend me some of that power of yours, I think I'm gonna need it. _Odd closes his eyes drawing more and more power and sending it to his gauntlets. The golden glow had steadily been growing to the point not that his claws looked elongated and the glow that had only been in his claws, had now seeped all the way up to his wrist and a bit up his fore arms. He raised his hands, gazing at each, clenching them before returning his sights back to the megatank that was still head towards him at full speed. He closed his eyes for a bit as he prepared himself for what he had in mind as he waited for the wall to cease.

As it began to recede, he opened his eyes; there was a feral look about them as his eyes had turned to a golden yellow, his pupil turned into slits. With a low growl, he launched himself out of the archway, his arms swept back as he dashed towards the megatank, dodging and weaving in and out of laser fire. He didn't have far to go as the megatank was heading straight for him. Rearing back one of his claws he prepared to launch his counter attack.

"_**STRIKE LASER CLAW" **_He cried slashing his fist along the ground, the force propelling him into the air just as the megatank roared by underneath. As it did, it rolled into the makeshift trenches his claws had gouged into the ground; however they sent it flying as they acting like a small ramp.

Letting his momentum carry him end over end, he soared upside down and sent his last _'laser claw' _after it. It collided into the back side of the megatank propelling it over the top of his ice shelter it bounce and skidded as it tried to regain control before it sailed off the edge., it began to spin its shell in reverse slowing it down at about a foot and a half from the edge. Opening its shell it began to charge its attack. Odd was still coming down and had no way to change his flight path.

"Oh snap" he says just as his tries to bring his arms up to defend himself but is too weak to form his shield. Just as the laser was about to fire, a fierce glowing halo came around in a burning arc and slashed through the eye of the megatank. It erupted with a dazzling yet blinding explosion, however it didn't stop there; the burning halo continue on to slice through another three monsters, causing a few more explosions. As Odd followed it with his eye one question kept coming to mind; 'where did that come from? None of his friends had anythi—' his head whipped around as realization struck him. There kneeling on one knee was Yumi, her arm still out stretch from hurling her tessan fan. All around her body, the same burning glow surrounded her, looking like she was engulfed in flames yet they neither burn nor singed her. Reaching behind her, she grasped her second fan and hurled it after the first leaving with the same burning energy that enveloped her body. With her other hand she thrust it out in Odds direction and closed her fist. Odd suddenly felt as if he was in a vice grip as he found himself bound by some invisible force. Pulling her arm back she cast out her power and brought him to her.

To Odd the sensation he felt was like being strapped to a surf board and set in from of a stage fan, the kind they use to stimulate storms in movies. Needless to say, it was an experience he was not looking forward to anytime again in the near future. When he reached her he felt the pressure ease off, however his momentum kept going, pulling his head in he managed to roll and take the impact with his shoulder blades then tumbling end over end. Once Odd was out of the way you sent her power out to both of her fans, then raised her arms in a summoning gesture, then crossed them before her, sending her fans slicing into the frozen ground live a pair of buzz saws, leaving a trail of searing red energy in their wake. When they reached the end , she lifted her arms towards the sky, her fans following her direction lifted in a great crescent before she had them slam into the army of monster with a colossal explosion. The shock wave reaching them at speed great enough to knock Odd end of end again, sending Yumi flying on to her back. When the winds died down and the smoke cleared there was a large area remove from the land in a rough shape of a waning moon. That attack had demolished many of Xana's monsters while leaving the rest over on the other side. It wouldn't hold them back for long but it would give them a chance to escape and regroup.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Odd asked as he raised himself to his hands and knees.

"Yeah," she said after a few seconds, "I think so…"

"Good I just want you to know if you every pull another stunt like that again Imma……Imma…. Damn I'm tired. Just don't do that again please" he says as he stumbles his way over behind what was left of their makeshift shelter, Yumi following soon after. When she reached him, leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down to sit beside him.

"Odd..." Yumi said as she began to sway before she collapsed.

"Whoa," Odd said as he caught her before she fell, "not again." He said with a sigh. "This is not my day."

He laid her down as the ground began to rumble. It took him a while to notice at first but when he did he looked for the source. Peering around the side of the glacier wall he saw a sight the just seemed to be mocking him. Heading towards them was two mega tanks thundering toward them. He looked at Yumi's still form; he could expect no more miracles from her. And he wasn't sure if he had anything left to fend off another megatank, let alone two. After a moment of pondering he finally settle on a course of action. He was going to lead them away from Yumi, hoping they wouldn't notice her before he could find a way to deal with them.

Running off to the side, he launched a few laser arrows, hoping to get their attention. In this, he succeeded as they changed direction to follow him. They chased after him like a small stampede, charging up another laser claw a thought crossed his mind of how many more of these he could pull off as he noticed that the glow that had once been almost as fierce as staring into the sun was now shining more like a glow stick. He pushed the thought form his mind as he reared back is his and slammed it into the ground launching himself over the giant twin cannonballs barreling towards him. As he landed behind them the carried on for a bit before stopping and opening their casing revealing their fleshy interior. They charge and shot their laser at him. Flipping into a back handspring, he managed to dodge them as he landed on his feet he launch five laser arrows at them however instead of closing to defend against the attack they just rolled a bit to the side, letting the arrow head impact harmlessly on their armored hide. Odd grimaced when he saw this _I can probably get them with my laser claw but I doubt I could fire off another afterward, and if I miss I'm pretty much a sitting duck. No, I gotta save them for later. _The megatanks kept up their attack, forcing Odd to dodge one after the other, keeping him off balance as he slowly lost ground. Then they shifted a bit and Odd wondered what could've drawn their attention as he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widen in fear as he realized the mistake he made. They had missed him on purpose in order to put Yumi in range of their attacks, now if he dodged their attack they would hit Yumi and with her unconscious already he didn't know what would happen to her.

"Dammit, I can't believe I let them push me around like this." He said to himself. He turned back around to them charging their lasers once more. Raising his hands so he could see them he focused everything he had left into the points of his claws, _c'mon don't fail me now_ he thought as he pushed more energy into it.

"c'mon," he said as his claws began to glow, "shine brighter…..and brighter…….and even brighter!!!!!!" His claws were once again back to their fierce glow as they were when he first used them. Then they grew beyond that becoming ablaze with his energy, his will. Looking onward only one thought crossed his mind **"BRING IT!!!!!!" **he said as they launched their attacks simultaneously.

Pulling both his arms back, he held them there as he waited for them. When they were nearly upon him, did he slash forward with both of his claws catching the beams in his clawed hands. The force was more than he expected but he didn't release his grip on them. No instead he leaned more into it. Using every ounce of strength he could call forth, he held his ground then took a hasty step forward pushing the beams back. Just as his hopes began to rise he saw two more specs of glowing red shining out of the corners of his eyes looking to his left he saw another megatank, jerking his head over to the right he saw the same. _Unbelievable after all this, this is how it all ends, like this?!_

As those thoughts crossed his mind the other two megatanks fired their attacks at him looking to finish him off here and now. He saw them coming and closed his eyes as he took what he expect to be his last breath and as he did a memory crossed his mind, it was of a girl a bit taller than him wearing a plaid skirt with black leggings. A grey short sleeved shirt covered her middle while a small black choker hung from her neck. On her wrist she wore little black hoops, two on her left one on her right. The next thing he remembered was her shoulder length black hair with twin red streaks going through. Lastly her eyes, or rather her piercing gaze she had that seem to see right through him those eyes that he couldn't get enough of mixed with that chocolate brown skin made an image of the on girl he felt he would miss, if there were any pieces left to miss her. After a second he wondered why he wasn't screaming in pain raising his head and looking to one side he saw a yellow and brown outline against the red wall of energy and it seem a long piece of silver separated the outline as his mind finally caught up with his eyes. It was Ulrich, he was hold back the attack with his katana looking over to the other side he saw another Ulrich clone holding off another attack. as he did the math in his head he began to wonder where the third Ulrich was, blocking yet another megatank. He hadn't even noticed.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Ulrich said as he looked back at him.


End file.
